


(Acrostic) Attention, Amazement, Announcement,  Awakening (Alliteration)

by HYPERFocused



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Observation is a skill</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. 1. Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slidellra (sli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/gifts).



All day long Fraser has sensed, if not seen  
the way Ray tails him,  
trails him. Never close  
enough to realize he's been caught.  
near enough that Fraser feels his presence.  
The tension tingling in his head  
Interest and arousal, awareness  
opening Fraser's heart to  
new possibilities.


	2. 2. Amazement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observation is a skill

Observation is a skill Fraser learned early  
with binoculars at his grandparents window  
hoping to see more than the occasional bird of prey,  
or the even more rare sight of his father  
home for an obligatory visit with his surely disappointing son.  
He thinks of it now, as a gift  
personal and professional  
used equally for perps and partner  
knowledge gained, interpreted, and used.


	3. 3. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the day he tells Ray how he feels

He will not embarrass Ray  
by divulging what he's seen,  
but neither will he let it go.  
This will be the day he tells Ray  
how he feels  
how he's always felt,  
what he wants, and what he'll do to get it.  
Fraser's never felt he deserves what Ray can give him,  
but after today,  
watching Ray watching him, wanting him  
Strong, skilled fingers on flesh,  
in partial view of the Canadian consulate.  
Ray's expression is as heated as the Chicago street in August,


	4. 4. Awakening (Alliteration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray in repose rights all

Ray in repose rights all  
Fraser finds flawed, fulfills fantasies  
long, lithe line of limbs, lashes  
softened in sleep, sated


End file.
